


【维亮】星辰之间

by unitedddowo



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo





	【维亮】星辰之间

《星辰之间》

*  
“叮咚——”

按响门铃的一瞬，青年不可避免地绷紧了身体。他尽可能地让自己放松，努力表现得更自然，但推着餐车的手还是微微发抖，脸上的笑容也带上几分僵硬。

这不怪他。先不提这是他第一次出任务，单单是组织内部记录里，一年内八次针对该目标的刺杀行动全部失败的事迹就足够让组织颜面扫地，也让新人闻风丧胆。要知道这其中还包括很多王牌级的人物，可他们通通败在一人之下。

“您、您好，这里是客房服务。”门铃上的通话指示灯亮起后，青年压住了自己颤抖的嗓音，故作镇静地开口：“您的套房消费提供一次免费的晚餐，请问现在方便我进来吗？”

房间里沉默了好一会，久到青年开始怀疑自己是不是已经暴露的时候，通讯器终于传来了声音。

那是带有些许笑意，却又毫无感情可言的话语。

“这么贴心啊，刚好饿了，进来吧。”

说完门便开了。青年深吸一口气，推着载满丰盛菜肴的餐车走进房间内。这是酒店顶层的高级行政套间，最外面是保镖的隔间，然后是会客室，拐进走廊后面才是主卧。不过此时此刻室内的景象略显怪异：保镖的房间连灯也没开，会客室堆满了资料文件，而房间里唯一能见到的男人正倚在走廊边盯着他，目光还有些奇怪。

“先生，您好，这是酒店免费提供的晚餐。需要我替您打开香槟吗？”按照原计划，他应该在俯身从餐车下层取开瓶器的时候拔枪才对，但可惜的是，眼前此人并不是他的目标，而是那位传闻中的杀手克星。

要说为什么组织会派他这样的菜鸟来行刺，那也是无奈之中的无奈，没有办法的办法。当组织内所有高手大牌们全部折戟，那还能有什么办法，唯有死马当活马医罢了。

“香槟吗？”那人走了过来，目光扫过冰桶里的香槟，又看向他，“有没有旧纪元82年的拉菲啊？”

“很抱歉，那不在免费套餐的范围内。”青年临场反应还算够快，经过多年训练的直觉告诉他自己已经有暴露的风险，当下顺势弯腰去拿枪，“不如我还是替您把香槟打……”

然而话还没有说完，他的左侧便扫过一阵劲风。青年下意识伸手护住胸口，然而还是慢了一步，被迎面而来的重拳击中，整个人飞出好几米摔倒在地。昏迷之前他听到了那人在感叹，语气还很是可惜：

“帝国这届杀手真的不行了啊。”

 

*  
诸葛亮推开门走出了浴室，看到的是姜维靠在巨大的落地玻璃窗边，手上正举着一杯香槟酒来回晃动。通往会客室的门已经关上，而玄关旁停着一架装满食物的餐车。

“晚宴上没吃东西？”成功连任的联盟议长问道，“怎么点了这么多？”

“酒店送的，我也没想到会有这么多。”姜维拿着酒杯走过来。浅金色的液体在长柱形器皿中来回晃荡，米色泡沫挂在壁上，又缓缓滑了下去。

诸葛亮笑了：“主菜还没分盘，香槟的瓶塞都快被戳烂了，甜点还有最后一道灼烧工序没有完成。你是让送餐员推进来就把人赶跑了？”

“谁知道呢，或许退房的时候得投诉一下，今时今日这种服务态度是不行的。”

“投诉什么？地毯上无端多了两道拖拉重物的痕迹？”诸葛亮看向他，那双眼睛里有调侃也有无奈，“第九次了，现在才四月，杀手组织也要冲业绩的么？”

“我看是快要倒闭了，居然派了个小朋友来，我可没有止夜啼的功力。”姜维放下了手中的杯子，走到了议长先生的面前，微微低头，保持一个暧昧的距离。他问道：“先生不是要洗漱么，怎么衣服都没换？”

说起这个，诸葛亮大约有万分之一秒的局促，但那也只是稍纵即逝的一瞬，到开口时，又是镇定如常的模样：“绶带的扣子坏了。”

今天是议会换届的日子，在成功连任之后，诸葛议长及一众官员出席了官方晚宴。联盟的传统礼服虽然没有帝国皇室朝服那般奢华繁复，但勋章绶带往身上一挂，那也是里外几层。虽然刚才已经把大大小小的金属徽章一一拆下，但显然联盟议长除了不会开枪之外，还有是别的事情搞不定的。

姜维本来可以不笑的，可惜他没忍住，只能努力抿着嘴压制上扬的嘴角。他说：“好，进去吧，我帮你解。”

豪华套房的浴室自然也十分气派，光是大小都快赶上普通人家的客厅。右侧的大理石洗漱台上嵌着金光闪闪的水龙头，左侧则是淋浴用的玻璃隔间，中央的浴池甚至还自带音乐喷泉功能，简直是集休闲娱乐于一体。

“啧啧，是不是太奢侈了点？”姜维咋舌道。

“恰逢旺季，秘书处下订时间太晚，普通标间已经没有了。”诸葛亮解释道，并无视了对方锁门的行为。

“也对，标间的安全指数太低，不合适。”姜维缓缓走到他面前，双手环住了他的腰，“空港给我的感觉不好，来了就应当小心为上，难保什么时候就是第十次。”

诸葛亮微微低头，同时配合地抬起手，留给对方足够的空间去解别在后腰上的银扣。他说：“已经过去三年了。”

“三十年也一样。”姜维把下巴枕到他的左肩上，“那五天之于我，比一生还要长。”

“你在手术室也待了五天。”

“那不一样，我打麻药了。”姜维闭上了眼睛，双手开始来回摸索着绶带，“有时候我觉得现在像是做梦。”

不过是死前、在血泪流尽之前、趴在冰冷街道上恍惚之间的虚幻妄想。

“我也曾认为自己死在了星际风暴那天，但事实上，”诸葛亮顿了一下，轻轻笑了一声，“只有你知道，我还死了四次。”

三年前的四月十日，当终于脱出循环的姜维踏上了空港的土地，诸葛亮便找到了他。他说，在四月初的某一天，他突然之间接收到了一段记忆，那都是他曾犯头痛的日子，其中还包含了五个四月十九日。

五个轮回反复和生死交换得来的时间重置，诸葛亮不愿浪费分毫。于是联盟议长才会提前抵达空港，提前安排好一切，然后等待着这场突破时空的重逢。

黎明总是来得很慢，但它终究是来了。

或许是提起了最不愿的话题，姜维生硬地岔开了话：“我今天看了一下，六期的城建又漂亮了许多，证明这三年的规整根本没碍着他们捞钱。”

诸葛亮叹道：“远见者万里无一，所以改革更是势在必行。”

“秘书处这么多能人，派谁不是行？连换届大会都要在空港举行，这又是什么道理。”

“空港是联盟共治，选在这里自然是为公平公正。秘书处各司其职，倒显得我闲了。”

“？？？”姜维觉得自己宛如看到了母星所在的太阳系逆行，又或者过去陪着议长熬夜的日子都是幻觉。他靠在了对方的肩上，闷闷地说：“行吧，议长先生能言善辩，反正我是说不过的。”

诸葛亮的语气有些无奈：“我倒是觉得，伯约当杀手可惜了。”

“是吗，那依你看我现在适合做什么？”姜维终于摸清楚了绶带扣的结构，手上用力一翻，交错的镂空雕花银扣在恰当的空隙中分离，丝质的绶带应声而落。

“换届过后，各职能部门尚有空缺，你大可以去考……唔。”诸葛亮本以为这是在正经谈事，直到他感觉到环在腰间的双手顺势向下流连，拉开衣摆慢慢地扯起打底的衬衣。

诸葛亮的腰有些僵硬，他推了一下姜维，没有用力。

 

 

*  
要是将卧室的遮光板拉开，便能透过180º全景落地玻璃窗观赏外面的焰火汇演。可惜房间的主人双双停留在浴室里，上演着另一场盛宴。

难解的绶带银扣安静地躺在某一个角落，连同量身定做的礼服外套，还有各式配件，零零散散地散落一地。而它们的主人倚靠着洗漱台，与面前的男人拥吻在一处。

前任帝国杀手当初的吻技远比不上他的业务水平，但胜在学习能力一流。尽管唯一的阅卷老师不曾表态，但只看结果的话，基本达到了从不及格飙升至满分的节目效果。

吻是双向的，诸葛亮同样沉浸此中：闯入的舌尖舔舐着口腔中最柔软的部分，不断煽动出新的情愫；彼此交融的濡沫在纠缠中不慎满溢，沿着嘴角慢慢滑落。

他们不需要语言也能相互倾诉，一个眼神便明白了彼此。平日的理智逐渐脱落，任由爱与欲望在此刻自由滋长。

直到姜维被诸葛亮裤子上的皮带扣卡住了动作。

眼前这个银饰看起来和刚刚轻松解决掉的绶带扣别无二致，同样的枪与玫瑰镂空雕花，内里结构却千差万别。他尝试了好几种解法，甚至运用上了在组织里学到的解锁技巧，依然不得窍，最后只能诚恳地发问：“呃、我要是直接扯掉，需要赔多少？”

诸葛亮想了想：“依照法令，属毁坏联盟公有财产罪，监禁六个月至三年不等。”

“我以为这是私人订制？”

“确实，但按照新法，议长在职期间，所有与议会相关的财产一律划分为公有。”诸葛亮眼眉低垂，睫毛投下一片阴影映在皮肤上。他低笑道：“帝国与联盟虽然同源，但因发展方向不同而导致文化科技上都有巨大差异，伯约没见过这种锁也是正常。”说着右手覆上姜维的手，从他的指缝间找到了银扣的暗锁，轻轻一按，清脆的金属碰撞声在安静的室内分外响亮。

姜维点点头：“学到了。”说完利落地抽掉了这条耗费半天功夫的皮带，一并丢到不远处的衣服堆里。

解决掉最具技术含量的部分，剩下的自然水到渠成。姜维快速地脱掉自己身上的衣服，同时还有藏在后腰的两把枪、腿上的三把匕首。

诸葛亮看着他脱下衬衣后竟然还贴身收着一柄电子光剑，感叹道：“这些远超出一个保镖的配置了，晚宴的安检系统怎么会让你入场？”

“自从你辞退了联盟配备的保镖团，整个秘书处都恨不得我开个装甲车跟在你身边。”

“哈，那以后也要劳你费心了。”诸葛亮笑着拥抱了他，双手绕过他的脖子摸上了脑后的辫子，捏着金属发圈从上而下滑落——那是一个小型护盾发生器。

“当然。”说着，姜维又亲了上去，从鼻尖到下巴，从锁骨到胸膛。同时双手也未闲下，沿着精瘦的腰肢摸索，最后停在了内裤边缘。

联盟的议长先生努力挺直腰板维持往日的风度，然而来自恋人的爱抚很快让他败下阵来。不自觉的往后仰使他的腰划出优美的弧线，只有双手勉强撑住才不至于摔向洗漱台上的瓶瓶罐罐。

常年持枪射击的稳健的手勾走了他身上最后的一点布料，温热的掌心覆盖住兴奋的部位，略带薄茧的指腹依着柱体的轮廓仔细描摹，时而不轻不重地揉捏。

“唔嗯……”诸葛亮觉得自己的理智正被一点点蚕食，取而代之的是如浪涌的快感。距离上一次情事已经能够追溯到月余以前，议会换届一事耗去了他的绝大部分精力，剩下的也尽数投入到防备刺杀的准备上。如今大局稳定，短暂的纵情也是适当的休憩。

或许是太久没做，或许是过度劳累，又或许只是情难自已，诸葛亮很快便交代了。姜维安抚性地亲吻他的鬓角，在耳边轻声说些情话，同时伸手去拿角落里的润滑剂。

尽管已是初夏，但在冰凉的液体触及后穴的一瞬间，诸葛亮还是不可控地打了个颤，继而在本能驱使下往身前的热源靠拢。姜维稳当地接住了他，手上并不急于推进，只先绕着紧闭的穴口画圈圈。等到对方的身体适应了液体的温度，这才开始往里推进。

修长的手指在柔软的甬道中缓慢前进，一点一点地往里开拓，偶尔抹过某处，引来一两声急促的气音。再看伏在自己肩膀上的人，脸是埋进长发中看不见了，但红红的耳尖暴露了一切。

润滑剂的效果立竿见影，又或者两人的身体相性已然是最佳，干涩的穴道内很快变得湿滑流畅，很好地适应了三指的按压。姜维用手模拟交合的动作，在穴口来回进出。柔嫩的肉壁追随着他的手指不断地吸附着，每次抽出时都能翻出水粉色的软肉，如同它的主人一样微微颤抖。

心觉已经差不多了，姜维抽出了手指。他抱起了怀里的恋人，让他坐在洗漱台边缘，一手压上他的膝盖，让笔直修长的双腿打开至合适的角度，露出了私密而淫靡的地方。

姜维在诸葛亮的唇上轻啄一下，继而扶着自己的性器，缓慢地推进去。

真枪实弹的肉刃自然是手指所不能比拟的，仅仅只是末入了前端，姜维已经感觉到热切的穴道将自己完全绞紧，不留一丝缝隙地让两人紧紧相连。

“啊……”诸葛亮发出了低呼，夹杂着疼痛与快感，既压抑又放纵。他的双腿不自觉地缠上了身上人精壮的腰身，在欲望的驱使下无声地邀请对方继续往里探寻。

前任帝国杀手，现任的联盟议长贴身助理自然对他言听计从。在微调了角度之后，炽热的性器完全锲入，肌肤相亲发出了让人脸红的声音。

顺利进入以后，其他都无需言表。姜维一手垫在诸葛亮的腰后，另一手护住他的脑袋，开始了快速的抽插。肉刃虽然仅在穴口附近浅浅地进出，但硕大的前端每一下都能精准命中敏感点。过快而密集的快感宛如蝗灾过境，迅速将理智啃个精光，连点渣都不剩。

诸葛亮一开始还只是抿着嘴，到后来连咬紧下唇也难以阻挡羞耻的声音泄露出去。浅层的撩拨虽不如大开大合来得猛烈，但就如同辩论中被抓住了把柄，只消一两句话就能全线溃败，对手要击穿所有筑起的防线不过吹灰之功。

“议长明天离港还要见报，别咬、咬我吧。”姜维松开左手来托起他的下巴，拇指按开已经被咬出齿印的嘴唇，然后吻了上去。

和最开始的不同，这个吻充满了侵占的意味。本来就在恍惚之间的议长先生完全失去了主动权，唇舌的方寸间被对方彻底掌控。氧气被夺走，呼吸被打乱，唯一能做的抵抗就是接受，接受这份残忍又温柔的爱意。

就好像最后一次循环的诀别。

他们甚少谈及那五次循环，尽管诸葛亮现在也拥有自己的记忆。就像姜维从来不问他为什么会在重置时间之后等在出入境大楼门口，诸葛亮也从不曾问过堤坝上关上的下水通道口。因为答案显而易见——   
他们的相遇是浩瀚星海中的偶然巧合，又是凡尘世间里的命中注定。

“唔嗯……别、慢点，啊！……太、太快了……”诸葛亮被高频的攻势所击倒——这可能是他迄今为止人生中的唯一败绩了，更可怕的是连身体也完全倒向了对方的阵营：每当入侵者要抽离时，穴口附近的软肉总是过于热情地贴附上去，依依不舍地挽留，然后被新一轮的插入再次挤开。

层叠的高潮自交合处涌来，在身体里荡气回肠打了个转，堆积起千层浪。溺水之人抓紧了他的稻草，却不料这是压垮他的最后一根，结果自然是双双落入了名为欲望的海底，再也没有浮上来。

“没事的，交给我。”姜维语气轻柔，除去过分低沉以外，竟和那句“为了保护你而来”有七分相像。他依旧一手扣住诸葛亮的腰，另一手伸向了再次勃起的玉茎。这次不需要过多的花样，仅仅用温暖的掌心触摸便让它颤微着吐出晶莹的液体。

双重刺激下的高潮如期而至。越过顶峰之后，诸葛亮在痉挛中感觉到身体里的肉刃也一同泄了。微凉而粘稠的浊液冲刷着发烫的甬道，迅速灌满了整个空间又在穴口处溢出，顺着大腿内侧画出暧昧的乳白线条。

一时之间，浴室里只有两人彼此交错的喘息。

 

*  
稍后，他们在浴池里做了第二次。

圆形陶瓷浴池里放了大半的水，温泉模式下的水温恒定且在池底有按摩功效的喷泉涌出，使得原本平静的水面多了些许波澜。

诸葛亮趴在浴池边，不知道是水蒸气的作用还是什么别的，声音听起来沉闷得多，很难想象这种声音要是出现在议会争辩现场会产生怎样的效果——但姜维绝不允许这样的事发生。他说：“我以为这是意料之外的适可而止。”

“我倒觉得是情理之中的合理安排。”姜维伸手搭在他的腰上，暗示意味明显。

“你说的明天还要见报呢？”诸葛亮有几分无奈，但他转过身来，又能看见幽黑眼眸中的情靡尚未散尽。

“大不了再走一遭下水道，或者通风口？”姜维脸上是抑不住的笑意。在水的浮力作用下，他很轻松就凑到了对方身上，并且几乎整个人压了上去。

诸葛亮半推半就，喷泉口附近的池水温度对他来说有些过高了，荡漾的水波拍打在身上也有些难以言喻的感觉。他两手抵在姜维肩上，偏过头避开了那道灼热的呼吸。

“那我想明天的快讯多半都在通缉你了。”

姜维低头看着他，四目相对秋波流转，居高临下让他拥有了些许威压，但依旧敌不过虽然脸上已被蒸汽或者什么别的熏得通红却依然能严肃起来的眼神杀。最后，他只得以笑场应对：“行吧，我本来也是非法入境。”说完就去拉他的手。

联盟议长自然是挣不脱的，只能努力做最后的交涉：“……在水里待太久对身体不好。”

“不打紧，我会速战速决。”

诸葛亮最后还是妥协了，毕竟诚实面对自己的身体也不是坏事。他伸手勾住了姜维的脖子，把他扯到了和自己同一高度，然后附在耳边轻声说了一句话。

姜维眨了眨眼睛，愣了几秒，随后暧昧而低声笑了起来。他压在对方身上，亲吻着他的耳垂，下半身重新挤进某个隐秘的温柔乡。

依然保持着舒张的穴口轻而易举就吞下了肉刃，柔软紧致的肉壁将入侵物完全包裹其中，并且邀约对方继续深入。诸葛亮再次被酥麻的快感软了腰，整个人向下滑落，下巴被水面没过，翻涌的池水就在鼻尖前略过。

在窒息的危机感面前，所有人都会有条件反射，联盟议长也不例外：全身肌肉几乎在瞬间绷直收缩，肉壁紧紧吮吸着硬直的柱体，内里的温度高到足以将两人融化。

但姜维比他更快一步。在他开始挣扎之前，有力的双臂就把他抱了起来。身后的硬挺在稍稍抽离之后猛地向前，出其不意地擦过致命之处，随后锁定目标，只往那一个方向进攻。

这根本是另一种程度的危机。

诸葛亮在这狂风暴浪中几乎找不到自我，他想喊停，但出口的无一不成了甜腻粘黏的呻吟，又或者是急喘混浊的吐息。他能感受到体内粗硬的掠夺者，在退出去之后又带着高温的池水卷土重来，开展更猛烈的攻势。

而这满池的热水就是帮凶，它们将他包裹其中，赐予他浪里浮沉的观感。本来已身陷漩涡，此刻又添波澜。

“唔嗯、嗯……啊！”顶到了要紧的地方，议长微弱的声线再次拔高了几个八度——也许那根本就是破音。到最后，沾染上哭腔的音调只能发出细碎的呜咽，更多的，都被淹没在潮涌之中。

姜维在加快步调。他一手撑在浴池边上，架住对方的手臂让他保持在水平面以上免于滑落池底；左手沉入水底，摸到了没有得到抚慰的欲望，毫无章法地套弄着。同时下身的冲击愈发迅猛，将整池水搅得翻涌沸腾。

这次，粗长的性器完全没入了肉穴深处，又毫不留情地抽离其中。和前次不同，大幅度的抽插急剧消耗人的意志，尤其在前后夹击的状态下，瞬间便可坠入云端。

高潮如期而至，池中化开了乳白色的水晕。随着肉壁的阵阵紧缩挤压，姜维也同样交代在里面。

诸葛亮脸上挂着水珠，可能是飞溅的水，可能是炽热的汗，也可能是别的什么。姜维在余韵中弯腰亲吻湿润的眼角，微颤的睫毛扫过他的嘴唇，有点痒，挠在心上长出了芽。

而在心的内部，这株芽的根早已遍布每一个角落。

 

*  
诸葛亮从睡梦中醒了过来，身下是柔软的床，身旁的位置空空如也，但被窝里还存有另一个人的体温。

房间内的智能管家检测到他醒来，依照设定开始自动播报：“早上好，诸葛先生，今天是太阳历四月二十，现在是上午七点三十五，室外人造气象晴，气温23℃。检测到您处于疼痛状态，是否需要为您向医疗室请诊？”

联盟议长扶着腰坐起来，果断拒绝了这个请求。

“在您休息期间共收到两百零二封邮件，已按照紧急度预判排序投影。”在稍远的光屏上，整整齐齐地列出了紧急度最高的十份。

为首的一条是私人邮件，来自徐庶的留言记录。

邮件并不长，还附带一张明信片，主要讲述的是三年来他游历星海的所见所闻，乍一看似乎并不值得被排到紧急度第一的位置。

除了最后一段话。

「在跨越帝国五大主星带后，我在一颗尚未完全开发的星球上找到了零碎的记载。传闻宇宙中有一种高阶能量体生物。能量既是祂们的躯体，也是祂们的食物，因而祂们往往寄生在星际风暴之中。

这种生物分为母体与子体两种形态，祂们两两相配，产生同频的电波。当子体死亡时，母体会回溯时间来规避危机；当母体死亡时，则会重置时间并将记忆转向子体。不过，母体死亡后子体能存活多久这一点尚未明确。

参照你的例子，我认为这种生物也可能寄生在人类的血液中，以血液流动产生的动能为食。当宿主大量失血时，祂们就会流失。不得不说，你在第四次循环中的果断真是无比正确的选择。

此外，听说你成功连任议长一职，特此祝贺。」

“竟然是这样……也就是说多年前你被子体寄生，然后我又碰巧遇上了对应的母体？”不知什么时候，姜维出现在卧室门口，正给自己揉着手腕。

“也不排除是母体想要搭顺风车来找子体。高阶生物的智慧与能力总是难以想象的。”诸葛亮转过头来扫了他一眼，“外面发生什么事了？”

“没，我早起晨练而已。”

“哦？我从不知道你有晨练的习惯。”

姜维笑道：“碰巧，每次你都没见着。”

“那这刚好是第十次吗？”

“什么都瞒不过你。”姜维无奈地点点头。他缓缓走过来，在床边坐下，右手搭着诸葛亮的手，左手抚上他的脸。

这段旅程玄乎得就像相隔亿万光年的两颗尘埃，跨越了半个宇宙，最终靠着微薄的引力在太空某处相遇。但无论世界多么宽广，又或者在无数个时空的平行线上——

他们都将汇于一处。

 

—END—


End file.
